Sebastian (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male Version *"Ah, hello, ___. How is everything at your farm?" *"Hello, ____. Is your work coming along well lately?" *"Hello, ____. Is everything all right?" *'Greeting after marrying Lumina:' "Well, there, young sir. Why should I stop saying it? Even if I stop, a young sir is a young sir." Female Version *"Oh, ___. Is something the matter?" *"Lady ____. I trust your work is coming along well?" *"Lady ____. Welcome. Please make yourself at home." 'Chat' Male Version *"Phew... I was just out tending the garden." *"Ummm... What shall we have today? I make everything with the finest ingredients that I can find." *"Lately, I've been very worried about Ms. Romana's health. She isn't doing well. Her legs have been giving her trouble. I wish I could share my health with her." *"Sebastian is a family name. It has been passed down through many generations." *"I have lots to do, I've been really busy. Everything's for Ms. Romana." *"I'm sorry, but I'm busy now... Please come back again." *"I am quite busy with the many jobs I have to do, but it is all for Ms. Romana." *"Relax and make yourself at home." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Well, congratulations! Who's the lady? I'm sorry to be so nosey." *'When shown your cat/dog: '"Well now, what's this? I do like animals. Here, here." Female Version *"Oh, ___. Is something the matter?" *"My name has been passed down through the generations. Sebastian was the name of my father, and his father before him." *"Hmph... I am taking care of the garden." *"... I'm terribly sorry, but I am busy. May I ask you to wait until later?" *"I am worried about Ms. Romana's health. Her legs are in a bad way..." *'When shown your cat/dog:' "Why, what's that? I do love animals. There, there." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Congratulations. To who...? Oh, pardon my rudeness." 'Gifts' Male Version *'Loved:' "Oh! What's this? That's really for me? This is fantastic!" *'Liked:' "This is really nice... Thank you." *'Disliked:' "Thank you. It's just that... this will never do." *'Hated:' "This won't do for me.... I think I'll give this to somebody else." *'Birthday Gift:' "For me? Are you sure? Thank you very much." *'When given jewelry:' "Thank you. I'd like to give this to Ms. Romana as a present." *'When given accessories:' "I'll give this to Miss Lumina. Thank you." *'When given perfume:' "It's important for men to take care of themselves, too. I'll try a little of it on." Female Version *'Loved:' "Oh, may I have it? I am very fond of these indeed." *'Liked: '"Oh, I say! Thank you very much. I am very pleased indeed." *'Neutral:' "This is a fine item... Thank you very much." *'Disliked: '"Thank you very much. I'm terribly sorry, I'm just not very good with this.." *'Hated: '"I really can't bear this... I shall give it to someone else." *'Birthday Gift:' "For me? Are you sure, madam? Thank you very much." *'When given jewelry:' "Thank you very much. I would like to give it to Ms. Romana as a present." *'When given accessories:' "I would like to give it to Ms. Lumina. Thank you very much." *'When given perfume: '"One's personal grooming is important for gentlemen, too. I shall use it at once." 'Festivals' Harvest Festival: ''' *(male version): "I came here hoping Ms. Romana would try the hot pot from the Harvest Festival. Ms. Romana has been really looking forward to this." *(female version): "I came here to fetch some of the stew for Ms. Romana. Romana is most certainly looking forward to it." *(male version): "This savory dish will surely please Ms. Romana." *(female version): "This taste should please even Romana." '''New Years Eve: *(male version): "I thought of having Year End Noodles for tonight's dinner. I came here to have some." *(female version): "Tonight we're going to have noodles. I came to get a little bit of it." New Years Day: *(male version): "I'm only here as Ms. Romana's escort, but I must say that I really do like rice cake!" *(female version): "I merely came as an escort to the madam, however I actually like Rice Cakes myself." Category:DS Quotes